


Actual OC Oneshots

by Gene_Scallop



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gene_Scallop/pseuds/Gene_Scallop
Summary: me attempting to write character stuff





	1. Chapter 1

oc oneshots and stuff start in the next chapter

 

 

e


	2. Denise fucking dies spoiler alert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe Denise dies in Undertale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bleh I purposely didn't write any dialogue but hh

Denise hadn't exactly planned for this to happen. Her plan was supposed to be perfect. Years of gathering local military information, formulating different strategies, fine-tuning the tiniest of mistakes.. It was supposed to be a successful mission.

Everything started to run perfectly. She and Bennie created a few minor distractions (that may or may not have involved arson) nearby the military crew's camp to lead most of them away and snuck past the remaining few with ease. It was easy to slip through the underbrush unnoticed using the curtain of darkness the night provided. However, as expected, it was hard to navigate without getting caught on anything. Denise had practiced going through the thick, wooded area over and over again, eventually getting the hang of it. She was able to use her cane to her advantage, avoiding the twisting roots that could catch her bad foot. She also had the young man to help her, leading her and looking out for her when she could not. She expected him to keep her on her feet.

But, she didn't plan for her cane to snap suddenly.

The old, wooden cane she had always used suddenly broke in two, forcing Denise to lose her sense of balance and fall into Bennie with a yelp as her foot twisted back. Her hand shot to her mouth to stifle any more noise. Bennie was quick to catch her and quickly glanced around, knowing that the nearby crew would investigate the sound. He hastily picked up Denise and hid them behind a thick bush, laying her down on the ground and kneeling to assess her injury.

Denise's hands immediately went to cradle her leg as Bennie's eyes flicked down at her bad foot, now facing towards the opposite direction. He placed his hands gingerly on her foot, barely applying any pressure, and quickly pulled his hands away as if Denise had suddenly burst into flames when she recoiled. Bennie started to wrap his arms around her in an attempt to carry her the rest of the way, but she pushed him away.

It wasn't going to work. They both knew it. She wouldn't move. She _couldn't_ move. He couldn't carry her and climb at the same time. The airship was so close, but too far for Denise to try to walk to, let alone climb onto.   
And Bennie wouldn't leave her. She already knows it.

The lovers both turned their attention towards a small noise that was approaching. Footsteps. They were going to be caught. They would be caught and thrown into a prison if they were lucky. They both looked at each other, catching each other's stare and shared a brief, terrified silence.

This is why Denise developed a Plan B, in case her first one failed in any way.

With small, forced movement, Denise pulled out a small bag from her pocket and dropped it into her lap. She hastily dug her hand into it and pushed a small pill into Bennie's hand as she pulled out one for herself.

A still, deadly silence followed.

Denise could feel the indecisive uncertainty radiating off of Bennie as he stared at the small, pale pill that sat in his palm. It was just a fast-acting cyanide tablet for the most part. Almost insignificant. The pleasant thing about the pill was that it almost smelled like almonds. The bad side of the pill is that it would quickly shut down their respiratory systems, and then the heart will follow shortly after. It wasn't a pleasant death, but effective. It only took, at most, ten minutes.

After what felt like an eternity, their silence was broken by the voices of the military crew, shouting of orders and investigating footsteps, that were approaching. Bennie quickly placed the tablet in his mouth and Denise did the same.   
They'd already agreed to poisoning themselves when he joined in on the plan, and she knew Bennie wouldn't leave her.

Within a few minutes, Denise started to feel the effects of what she's just done. Her chest started to feel tight, as if her lungs were being squeezed and crushed. Bennie came closer and pulled her close, in an attempt to calm her down. She couldn't control her breathing, trying to take larger breaths, trying to get anything in her lungs. She knew she couldn't. It was completely involuntary. She could feel Bennie trembling against her. Denise turned towards him and placed her shaking, almost numb hands on his face. He was crying. Denise couldn't cry, she wasn't able to.

Then, she soon felt herself begin to slip. Denise started to teeter between staying awake and unconscious. Staying alive or staying dead. Bennie quickly noticed and held her closer, shaking against her even more. She couldn't concentrate. She felt like she was in a fog while her lungs struggled to breathe.

It took her a while to realize that Bennie was talking, or rather, murmuring.. something. Something into her shoulder. She couldn't focus on any of the words though, she wasn't able to. Denise could only focus on her shoulder becoming soaked. Denise tried to reassure Bennie with anything, _anything at all_ , but couldn't speak. She couldn't form any kind of sentence.

She didn't know when she started to close her eyes, but she knew she was about to go under. Bennie was now cradling her in his lap, still trembling and murmuring nothing she could understand. Denise was starting to go limp.

She knew she was going to die.

She expected it, even planned on it. And she eventually accepted the darkness that began to envelope her. 

To her, it seemed more preferable to die within Bennie's arms than be caught and jailed.

What she didn't expect however, was to leave his arms and be gingerly laid on the ground, and to hear some rustling foliage from a few feet away.   
And then the last thing she could register were the sounds of the crew's footsteps that were about to discover her.


	3. uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh excerpt thing of denise meeting bennie i guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> denise meets bennie and is like >:((( stinky man >:((( and bennie go haha

\---

"What are you doing?"

Bennie's head shot up once he heard the tone in her voice, stopping dead in his actions. A blonde noblewoman was glaring at him from across the table. She had caught him stealing. He swallowed down his pride and put on his best falsetto voice, "Excuse me?"

Her green eyes narrowed as she glanced from his hand to the assorted food on the table. "You're smuggling food. With your _hands_."

Bennie chuckled nervously."Of course I would use my hands, what else would I-"

"With _your hands_. Can't you at least try not to get your grubby hands everywhere?"

Bennie cleared his throat in an attempt to clear away some of the awkwardness of being caught. And when that didn't work, he chuckled nervously again to no avail. Bennie sighed and dropped his hands, along with the act.

"Alright, alright... just, please don't tell anyone," he whispered, "I'm just trying to.. borrow some food for me and a couple of.. unfortunate friends."

"Uh huh," she started, "By the way, you're whole.. woman act.. thing you have going on? It doesn't work when you're stuffing fruit into every nook and cranny of that dress. You look like you've been infected with plague and have buboes lumps."

Bennie frowned and glanced down at himself. "Really? I thought I looked pretty nice in this-"

The woman scoffed. "Just take whatever is in there and go. Many of the other guests already know and would prefer to eat from a _clean table_."

Bennie blushed and glanced over at a group of nobles across the room before turning his attention back towards the woman. She seemed to be amused and satisfied with his embarrassment. Bennie sighed, finally giving in.  
" _Fine_ , I'll go," he said, emphasizing his sentence by swishing up the ends of his dress. He suddenly turned to her before he left, kneeling down to curtsy.

"Meeting and talking with you has been fun, miss-?"

"Messe."

"Ah, Messe, but I think my favorite moment had to be.. touching all of the food with my _diseased_ peasant hands before leaving-!"

His sentence quickly devolved into laughter as he started to run, watching the features on the noblewoman's face contort into disbelief and anger. She even made a move to grab a nearby fruit and throw at at him, just barely missing the back of his head.

"You..! _Ugh!_ "

Bennie laughed hysterically, stopping just before turning a corner. With a wide, goofy smile on his face, he yelled out his goodbye before taking off, bunches of the dress in hand.

"Ciao!"

\---


	4. Bennie dies epic style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhh Bennie steals airship and goes ":((("

The storm was a dark, aggressive, angry beast. The swirling mass of black clouds growled all around, threatening to take hold of the ship and destroy it far above the ground. Lightning scattered across the sky, temporarily giving off a leading light before fading away just as quick. Bennie kept his hands glued to the wheel of the stolen ship, in case the wind should pick him up and toss him overboard. His heels duh into the wooden floorboards every time he was shoved from the wheel. Teeth gritting and knuckles whitening, he tried his hardest to turn the ship against the persistent weather. The rain had become ice cold bullets that painfully numbed everything and continuously bit at his flesh.

How long was this going to go on for? Were storms normally this bad up here? Bennie couldn't tell which direction he was going, only certain that the ship was still moving horizontally. He had to get through, to get away, and...

and...

...

What was he going to do? He didn't have a plan anymore. Bennie had stolen an airship — a military airship — and took refuge within the threatening storm clouds, knowing they wouldn't follow him up there. It was almost like a suicide mission to do this.

The threat of crashing constantly sitting in Bennie's stomach.  
He didn't even know why he did this alone. Was it out of spite? Was it to avenge Denise? The sudden wave of sadness crashed into Bennie and he choked out sobs as he fought against the fierce storm. He tried to center his focus on the boat's wellbeing, not on his memories.

His breathing suddenly became unsteady and he gasped for air, noticing the slight wheeze in it. He took another sharp inhale, the wheezing getting louder and more prominent as pain blossomed in his chest. Bennie couldn't breathe. He started to swallow air faster, trying to get any air, feeling himself wheeze faster. His hands became numb and tightened his grip on the wheel. Caught off guard by his hyperventilation, memories started to invade his focus.

_Denise had eventually become limp in his arms, her own arms that were still draped around his neck began to slide off. She looked peaceful and still. Too still. It made his stomach drop at how calm she had looked. She was gone. And he wasn't. Why wasn't he dead? He should've been dead. Why wasn't Bennie dead? There were noises approaching. Bennie panicked as he laid Denise on the ground gently and, glancing back at his deceased love, dove into the bush before he could be caught.._

Bennie began to tremble. He shook his head and yanked the wheel towards the left with all his weight. The wind whipped his hair all around and screamed past his ears. The tears on his face flew away as fast as the rain drops did.

_She was dead. He wasn't. Why wasn't he? He had promised to be dead. Bennie stumbled back home, leaning against a wall for support, when it was suddenly hard and excruciatingly painful to breathe. With a few more uncoordinated steps, Bennie threw himself into what he assumed was the brothel he and Gabe called home. Bennie collapsed and soon felt himself being lifted up. He had barely recognized Gabe's worried features before being overcome with exhaustion. The blurry, concerned expression on Gabe's face was a rare sight and it felt like a knife twisted in his abdomen when he thought about how much he must've cared about him before.._

Bennie gasped and suddenly reached for his face. The bridge of his nose throbbed more and more and his face contorted into a more pained expression. The wound was still very fresh and it did not enjoy being exposed to the elements like this. The storm took the opportunity and started to pull the nose of the ship down. Bennie fought back.

_Gabe quickly noticed the wanted posters of Bennie appearing all over town the next day. He was livid. He didn't know the full story. No one did. They all had assumed Bennie had murdered a noble's daughter. Bennie could still feel Gabe's grip on his neck as he yelled at him for getting into trouble and physically assaulted him, nearly destroying his nose. In an odd way, it was nostalgic and reminded him of how they used to roughhouse when they were kids, but with a twist. Gabe could have killed him. He wanted Gabe to kill him. Soon after, Bennie fled towards the airships.._

Bennie shook his head again, trying to shake the memories away. These things won't distract him. Not now. He needs to leave. He has to land. If not, he'll die if he stays up in the air. Bennie began to mess with the ship's steering mechanics when he heard something.

Fluttering of wings.

Bennie turned around almost involuntarily as the sounds of the storm seemed to die out. He could very well see from his peripherals that the storm was still furiously fighting, but something was calling to him. _Something_ was telling him to move.

And then he saw it.

"Denise...?"

  
The noblewoman calmly sat on the back edge of the boat, as if unaware of what chaos was happening. She almost looked as calm as when she died. Denise smiled at him softly and something inside of him broke. This couldn't be Denise. It can't be.  
Bennie's eyes widened as his heart dropped suddenly, along with the nose of the ship. Everything plummeted and suddenly everything was dark. Hopefully he died, perhaps swallowed by the storm and able to join Denise. Or maybe just spend eternity in the calm darkness, free of any memories, mistakes, and madness.

...

And then he woke up.


	5. bennie tooth excerpt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pretend that this is longer ok thanks

~~~

"I'm not going to ask you again," Gabe sighed. "Where is your crew _currently_."

Bennie tried to shift in the chair he was bound to, the straps barely moving and making him more uncomfortable. He couldn't help but glance at the small pliers his old friend was playing with in his hands. Gabe hasn't done anything to him today since he's entered his cell, and Bennie was hopelessly wishing it'd stay that way.

"Boat." Bennie answered through clenched teeth.

He flinched as Gabe slammed the pliers onto the tray with a harsh slam. "You think this is a game?! Do you _like_ being tortured? This could be all over with if you'd tell me some God damn-" Gabe started to spout every French curse he knew as Bennie sat there motionless. Gabe took in a few breaths to calm himself. Then he suddenly stilled, his eye glancing down at the pliers he had slammed. It was too quiet for the both of them.

"You want a game?" Gabe started softly, slowly picking up the pliers. " _Fine_. You got a game." Gabe forced Bennie's chair down so that he was horizontal, staring up at Gabe. He nibbled his lip nervously as Gabe came closer, his face losing expression.

"Where is your crew?" Gabe asked.

"I won't tell you." Bennie felt the pliers rest against his cheek and he felt his blood turn to ice. Gabe's face was as cold as the pliers.

" _Try. Again_."

Bennie involuntarily shuddered at Gabe's tone. He bit his lip and shook his head. Gabe growled something under his breath and suddenly took hold of Bennie's jaw.

"I'm sorry, but, I warned you. You didn't want to play the game," Gabe forced his hand into Bennie's mouth and kept his mouth open. "And since you just _love_ these sessions so much.."

Gabe never finished his sentence. Instead, he quickly dove the pliers into Bennie's mouth before he could bite him. Bennie gagged and thrashed underneath Gabe, yelling out unintelligent phrases. He pulled at his restraints but they held him strong. He let out a frightened noise once he felt the pliers clamp down on one of his molars. His struggling became more frantic and panicked as he tried to bite Gabe as hard as he could, but Gabe would not let him. Gabe started to pull. Bennie screamed and twisted in pain. The white-hot pain that had blossomed in his jaw was unbearable. Bennie could taste iron, he thought he could smell it too. Spots started to speckle his vision and he panicked. His stomach suddenly dropped as his body was going into shock. _The sound_. The sound of his tooth. Bennie could hear his tooth being ripped out. The _crunch_ of bone being torn from his jaw. He screamed one last time before submitting to exhaustion. Bennie glanced up and saw the tooth, _his tooth_ , in the pliers. Gabe examined it with disgust and looked at Bennie the same.

"I'll send someone in to stop the bleeding. Then we can continue our little... game, sometime soon." Gabe muttered, gently putting down the pliers. He started towards the door and paused for a moment, not glancing back towards Bennie.

"Au revoir."

~~~


	6. epic Jason and Gabe haha xd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow it's not Bennie nor Denise this time haha

Streaks of early morning light lazily flooded through the shabby window, barely lighting the small bedroom. A ray of light had found its way onto Jason's eyelids. The young man opened his eyes and winced, shying away from the light. He groaned and found himself burying his face into something warm to hide from the sunlight. After a few moments, he pulled away to see what his shield was. He quickly realized it was his friend, Gabriel, that laid next to him.

For a moment, Jason was confused. He couldn't exactly find the reason that Gabe was in his bed. He didn't remember planning a sleepover with him, they haven't done that in years. Maybe he had stumbled in drunk again after being locked out of his house and crashed next to him? Jason didn't know and was completely clueless, until he glanced across his room, eyes focused on a discarded pair of pants hastily thrown over a chair. Then, it clicked. Memories of last nights events suddenly crashed upon him, every action and every sound Jason remembered made him more and more flustered. Jason pulled back to glance down between the two of them, limbs intertwined and tangled, clothes forgotten. His heart skipped a beat or two as he felt himself being pulled back towards Gabe, his larger arms wrapping back around him. Glancing up, he sighed in relief as he realized Gabe was still asleep.

Why did this happen? How did this happen? Jason had already known he'd liked Gabriel for a while now, but Gabriel was almost always preoccupied with chasing skirts. He knew Gabe wouldn't take an interest in him, yet here they were cuddling in his bed. Jason let himself rest against Gabe, curling in towards him. He tried to think.

Jason could only seem to remember vague points. Gabe wandering into his room late at night to talk about some girl —he couldn't be bothered to remember her name— and Gabe seemed to be genuinely upset over the rejection. Then, he assumed he'd given his friend some sort of consolation, some kind of comfort, anything that made sense in that scenario, but Jason couldn't think of anything. Crossing over a blank gap, Jason was suddenly stuck with the heated events leading to.. Jason covered his face with his hands, too flustered to go over that part of his memory. He certainly recalled when those pants were thrown across his chair, though. They were his own.

Pulling his hands from his face, Jason eventually relaxed in Gabe's arms. He had no idea how his friend would react to this or how he'd explain it if Gabe didn't remember last night, but he at least knew one thing; whoever that one girl was that Gabe was upset over, Jason was very grateful to have taken her place instead.


	7. klokworx snippet

“Normally, I don’t keep people awake during times like this,” the figure started, pulling a tray of instruments closer to him. The man picked one up, inspecting it. “But, I’ve unfortunately run out of my anesthetics recently and I can’t seem to get my hands on it.” 

He leaned down closer towards the younger man strapped to the surgery table, suddenly taking hold of his jaw and turned the man’s head so he could see how much space he was working with. With a sudden motion, Viktor let go of his face and met his eyes. With a smile, he quietly said, “And I have a very specific quota to meet by tomorrow.”

He turned back to his tray, picking up a stencil to mark where he was first going to dig around. The strapped man on the table started to thrash suddenly, desperately trying to get out of his binds. The man watched in amusement before grabbing him by the hair and forcing him still.

“Erik,” he said softly, “you’re a big boy now, surely you’ve read the reports of the increasing number of people going missing, maybe turning up half mutilated with beautiful, gorgeous gears.. So what makes you think you will be the first to escape unscathed?” He shouted, slamming Erik’s head against the table and watching him writhe. “Welcome to the waiting room to hell, boy!”


	8. ⚬ And The Stars Fell Into Place Around Him ⚬

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thing i had to do for school so might as well

The sun began to slip below the horizon, splashing blood-red and orange across the darkening sky. Days seemed to have passed since she had started her journey. Pandora couldn’t remember when she began walking back along the train tracks, everything in the past few hours has been a numb, muffled fog. Her heavy footsteps stopped as she peered down at the railroad tracks, searching for any sign of him. Any piece of him that might’ve been left. Nothing remained but the long streaks of red that painted the tracks, reflecting the colors in the sky. She sat down on the tracks, cradling the box in her hands and trying to avoid sitting down in her brother’s blood.

Quietly, she cried without shedding any tears. Her brother was gone, and she couldn't have done anything to prevent it. She didn't want to think of his death, how terror was the last emotion she saw as he slipped, suddenly sucked under the train wheels, never to be seen again. Nor did she want to imagine life without him, how she would even begin to survive without anyone. Instead, she tried to focus on what her brother was to avoid the grief burning in her throat. She thought of how Edmon wouldn't have given up no matter what, putting her safety before his any day of the week. She thought about how her brother must have loved her unconditionally, protecting her up until his last moments. With a shaky breath, she remembered how Edmon looked while gazing up at the night sky, the stars reflecting hope in his eyes as they rode the rails together.

Finally opening her eyes, she realized it was now night. The blood in the sky faded away, whilst the strong smell of iron never left her side. Pandora looked around the empty landscape, unsure of what to do now. Her brother was her only guiding light in the world of darkness that consumed her. Her only friend. And he was gone. With her heart in her throat, she looked up at the stars, thinking back to his face full of hope and curiosity. Gazing at the stars now, all she could see was her brother, staring off into a hopeful future. Silently, she imagined his body lined with the light of the moon, and the stars falling into place around him.


	9. Limbo's Ballroom

“The stench of death lies heavy on the air, don’t it, Betsy?” the man commented, failing to hide his smile. The woman beside him rolled her glassy eyes as he stifled a laugh.

“Stop it, Leslie! There are newcomers! Behave yourself,” she scolded him. The man snickered before offering his arm out to her. She slipped her arm through his and they entered Limbo’s ballroom together.

The newly dead were ushered through the main entrance doors in a confused, undead daze. Many of them stood idly, unsure of what to do now that they were here, but one by one they began to drift away from the group and around the ballroom, exploring and making conversation. To make death more comfortable to the newly dead, Limbo’s ballroom was erected by the river of Styx to help ease the morbid tension and create a fun atmosphere, as the traumatic souls wouldn’t know what to do with themselves if left alone. As Leslie and Betsy gazed across the large room, they could easily pick out people in the crowd that were from different time eras of history.

In a short matter of time, the ballroom was filled with hundreds of the dead, more new than old rot. A band of undead instrumentalists made their way to a corner and begun to play a variety of songs, melting the remaining tension in the air. More undead servants strolled about, catering and delivering drinks and whatever was needed at the moment. People finally relaxed and began really talking to one another, sharing stories of what it was like when they were alive and how they died. It was always interesting for Leslie and Betsy to walk around, eavesdropping on new, interesting conversations:

“The poison? It didn’t taste like anything at all, really. Bitter almonds, perhaps.”

“...off the building! Made quite the mess hitting the ground, I’d say.”

“How did it feel to spend your last days like that? Stuck in a stuffy, old room?”

Finally, they made it to their destination. A small, little stained table tucked away from the main focus of the ballroom. It brought a smile to Betsy’s lips, as it was where she had first met Leslie, here in Limbo. As she sat down, Betsy couldn’t help but watch as two young newly dead fooled about, dancing like they don’t have a care in the world in front of everybody. It reminded her of how Leslie had, quite literally, swept her off her feet when she had arrived. She glanced back at the man, who was fiddling with the noose still strongly wrapped around his neck. She gently swatted his hands away, reaching to loosen the rope.

“You’re already dead, you don’t need to keep fiddlin’ with it,” she mumbled as a raspy laugh escaped him. He said nothing, only gently taking her hands into his and joining her watching the newly dead have fun, just like they did when they first arrived. She smiled towards him, and with gentle movement, he pressed his cold lips to her hand as they continued observing how the newcomers spend their newfound eternity in Limbo’s ballroom.


	10. bennie try to steal cookie and goopy say nuh uh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fhuck

The enemy was right around the corner, waiting for him to get into their line of sight. One wrong move and everything would be for naught. The man was pressed against the wall, desperately listening for any movement from the other side. Light, uneven footsteps quickly started to disappear, fading away. Everything was still. Sucking in a breath, the man craned his head around the corner and peered down the hall. All he saw was the long, dark and empty hall. He sighed, letting his droop and took a step out from the door, quietly shutting it behind him. 

He hadn't been noticed yet. All he had to do now was make the journey back without bringing any attention towards himself or his items. Tucking the contraband further into himself, the man began slowly walking down the hall, tip-toeing into the darkness. Step after step, he was getting closer and closer to the room. His freedom. Once he was there, he would be safe. The man would be able to relish in his stolen items once he was behind closed doors. While his mind was busy imagining his salvation, he didn't notice where he was stepping. With a long, wooden creak, the man tensed. He had stepped on the infamous creaky floorboards. He held his breath, trying to keep himself completely still and listened. There was nothing. Maybe they didn't notice the noise.

Then, there it was again. The light, uneven footsteps began to return. And they were getting faster and louder.

Quickly, the man turned to run back where he was hiding. As soon as he turned, he had made contact with his pursuer, who had caught him off-guard and sent him falling. The man looked up at the figure looming over him and couldn't contain the laughter that erupted out of him.

“Got you, Dad!” The small child jumped onto his father, bearing a winning smile. His father laughed and peeled the child off of him so he could sit up.

“You did, you got me,” he laughed.

The child stared at his hands expectantly, still smiling. The man sighed and pulled out the now crumbled cookie he had been trying so desperately to conceal. The child eagerly grabbed it, took a victorious bite from the sweet, and sprinted off, seemingly to enjoy his new treat. The man dusted himself off, chuckling to himself as he reconsidered ever trying to smuggle a midnight snack past his son.


End file.
